sversefandomcom-20200215-history
Malakai
Origin King Malakai, or later, Demon Duke Malakai is the original character created by raekile2(now known as Nathan Adonis) on October 20, 2012.While he is an OC he was also tailored to fill in a few Skyward Sword plotholes within an AU by the name of Altered-verse .In the AU, he is the creator of the Dark Sword (Antiforce sword) ''and the original wielder before having his throne usurped by the Greater Demon Gang Leader, Demire (''later known as Demise)He has since been assimilated partly into the S-verse fandom due to an increased fanbase of the character. Story of the Last Great King Malakai was the older brother of Ghirahim born into royalty, soon becoming King of the realm of Demons after his father had passed from illness.King Malakai was the final King before the Great War was waged and Demire, along with help of a jealous younger brother(who was promised to gain Malakai's role as Demon King) attempted to overthrow him.Ghirahim was injured critically in the process ,but Demire acquired the sword crafted by Kai's hand and threaten to use it's power (though Demire did not know what it was capable of) against him,feigning having knowledge of the swords power. The power suddenly consumed the greater demon turning him into a scaled behemoth in reaction to the heavy absorption of the dark power used in it's creation.Demire ordered him to tell him what the sword could do with a threat that if he did not give him the information, his people would suffer at his hand.It was revealed that the ability of the sword was that it allowed the wielder to channel spirits from the deceased through it as a power source and use the spirit source as an aid, being able to be in total control of the "husk". Demire, Upon hearing this ,turned the sword on his friend Ghirahim, killing him, and pulled his spirit into the sword.Demire knew that he could not destroy Malakai himself due to a past bond(past life portion will be added) and due to his lack of knowledge on spells,Demire then used this power to bring Ghirahim's body to life.After saying deceitful words to Ghirahim regarding what was going on, he had convinced him to seal, not destroy Malakai in the lower chambers where he was never to escape .He was left in suspended animation while the two were free to reign over his kingdom.The promise of taking the role of king was never entertained. Instead ,Ghirahim was given the role of Demon Lord ,as Demire(Now Demise, as named by the demons residing in the realm during his reign) wanted to keep this newfound power for himself. * Within this story, the ocurrence of Demise acquiring this powerful, dark weapon and its power from the past Great King, could be the reason for the creation of the Master Sword to combat it. It was modeled the same way, needing sacrifice to provide a spirit to strengthen its wielder and so on.Fi voluntarily accepted this role of providing the spirit as repayment to Hylia for saving her life in an incident prior to the Great War .Malakai's sword was a perfected tool.Even when the spirit is bound to the sword, the victim still retained their character.The Sword that the Goddess had created was obselete ,rendering Fi unable to properly express emotion and unable to use her original form. ''* Appearances Malakai appeared in a fanfic entitled ''Alter-verse:origin created by raekile2 (Now known as NathanAdonis) on Deviant art and in fics thereafter. These literary works,however, have since been removed for an update and are being combined into a novella. Characteristics Malakai's appearance is fairly similar to Ghirahim's, but with a sharper face, longer hair and a bulkier build due to his own personal training to become strong enough to defend his people.He always wore jewelry and before he was stripped of power, wore the Garb of Kings . This was passed down from king to king as tradition.He also wore the King's sash.The two articles of royal clothing was eventually used as Demise's clothing.The King's garb being worn around his waist and his sash as a belt. The crown however could not fit, so it was burned as a symbol of the supposed destruction of the old King.Malakai was also known as the most beautiful demon of them all due to his way of dressing ,the adornment of jewels and exceptional build,though Ghirahim frequently showed disdain to him for that. Other than the the basic story, not much in the way of his personality is known about him since all records were destroyed during Demise's rise to power. This was done so that it would seem that he had always been king to future generations. This includes the records of past demon kings before him. Abilities Malakai's abilities come from his knowledge of black magic, acquired from the countless readings of books from the ancient archives and tedious practice. He was the first demon to use the teleportation spell successfully and frequently uses it to gain an upper hand in battle(also taught this to his brother so he can remain competent enough to be a challenge to him).His sword was his main source of power , but his strength in hand to hand combat was also a deadly force to behold. Though trained in swordfighting , it was not used as much and had weakened with time. incredible speed is matched only to his brother. This, in combination with his strength, makes him a tough opponent. Trivia + (additional info) * Malakai and Ghirahim as children aided Demire when he was locked in prison by feeding him and providing him water. He was then strong enough to escape the prison , leaving them a letter of thanks in a slaughtered gaurd's blood. *''In the past, Demise voluntarily served Malakai as an informant and bodygaurd ,but when he saw the luxurious life of the King he wanted to become something more than a mere servant.'' *''Malakai is afraid of loftwings due to being attacked by a captured one during his reign.'' *''Malakai was based on a previously designed character of raekile2 named "Malik" that was eventually scrapped.'' *''Malakai's first love while entering adulthood was the Kit'uk(kit-ook) demon tribe leader's son, Numair, though in secret.What started as a simple" thank you" invitation to his quarter's turned into more. This was eventually broken off due to possible tensions with the tribes that may have risen as a result,leaving him in a sad state for a time. This is why,at dusk, he stares east in silence ,wanting to be left alone.It was at that time that was when they physically expressed affection.'' *''He was known to the public before his reign as Silba the Seductor(silba being his alias on the streets to hide his royal name) due to his previous profession of courtesan. He had since given up his promiscuity to take on his new responsibilities ,though it took a while to repair his reputation with his people.'' *''Malakai sees himself as "perfection" ,same as how Ghirahim sees himself. While growing up, they frequently competed against one another by trying to see who was better at even the most mundane tasks: hair grooming , cleanliness ,speech, dress etc .'' *''Malakai is of the White Eye Demon Clan ,the highest ranked demon tribe as well as all other kings before him. It was said that a long time ago there was human/demon crossbreeding that occurred somewhere along their bloodline,which would explain their higher intelligence and emotional range.This, however was seen as a myth among most of the White Eye Clan.'' *''King Malakai was dubbed Duke Malakai after being reawakened by Ghirahim following the events after Demise's resurrection to aid him in defeating the hero.He refused, teleporting away to an unknown place for a time.The reason why he refused was never disclosed. *''A while after the Hero's failure to defeat Demise and when he became Ghirahim's supposed slave, Malakai became more sympathetic towards the human he was destined to destroy due to how young he was and how much he had been through.He became more hateful towards the goddess upon hearing his story even to the point of trying to free him. *''King Malakai's character was created with the idea that there were previous kings before Demise.It was later discovered based on Hyrule historia that there were indeed other kings.After this, the character stuck.''